Satellite television delivery systems, and other media presentation systems, have become commonplace. Such systems typically include a user interface, usually controlled through a remote control, to assist a user in searching through available content, manipulating features of the media presentation system, or ordering programs for pay-per-view or download.
Typically, the user interface is implemented in a series of menus, lists, and/or guides that are presented on the monitor of such a system. The elements of the user interface may indicate what programs, movies, music, or other events are scheduled for broadcast at certain times, which programs are scheduled for downloading, the contents of a queue, etc. The user may manipulate such a guide to determine upcoming or current programming by moving a cursor through the guide via a remote control or another similar input device. Further, elements of the guide may be selected to tune to programs or events, where the user may determine the status (e.g., a sports score, the weather, a stock price, etc.) of the program or a related event from the broadcast program itself (e.g., determining a sports score by listening to an announcer). Such a status may not be immediately obtainable if, for example, the broadcast program is at commercial.
Other interfaces are also available, such as interfacing with the system via the internet and controlling a receiver, recorder, or other device using a computer. Scheduling of shows, recording of programs, and other actions can be taken via the computer interface as well as via the remote control.
Since the programming choices have become more complex, users expect to see additional features for content delivery.